082714doirryspor
05:22 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 05:22 -- 05:23 GT: ~Why iʃ a raven like a writing deʃk?~ 05:23 GA: didnt we already do this riddle 05:24 GT: ~Anʃwer the qveʃtion, pleaʃe.~ 05:24 GA: i dont fuckin remember dude 05:24 GA: no answer? 05:24 GT: ~It wovld ʃeem ʃami haʃ yet to inform yov.~ 05:24 GT: ~Fantaʃtic.~ 05:24 GA: inform me of what 05:24 GA: man noone tells me shit around here 05:24 GA: what happened 05:24 GT: ~I've been replaced.~ 05:25 GT: ~Or at the very leaʃt, I'm in the proceʃʃ of being replaced.~ 05:25 GA: uhm, okay? 05:25 GT: ~Yov remember my lovely dvplicate on LOʃAC?~ 05:25 GA: yeah 05:25 GA: hahah 05:25 GA: i told you so 05:25 GA: you didnt believe me but which of us motherfuckers is laughin now 05:26 GA: we shoulda slit his throat right there man 05:26 GA: wait unless youre him 05:26 GA: in which case nevermind that 05:26 GT: ~I am not.~ 05:26 GA: yeah prove it 05:26 GT: ~The writing deʃk riddle.~ 05:26 GA: how do you know he wasnt watching us for that conversation 05:27 GA: how do i know i wasnt talking to the doppleganger then 05:27 GT: ~If yov ʃpeak to ʃami, ʃhe will tell yov that I am vʃing it aʃ a code to differentiate myʃelf from my dovble.~ 05:27 GA: how do you know youre not the doppleganger 05:27 GA: and hes the real one 05:27 GT: ~For goodneʃʃ' ʃake, Doir.~ 05:28 GA: this is why you dont mess with scifi shit like cloning and alternate timelines man 05:28 GA: have you seen beau? hes a fuckin wreck cause of this shit 05:28 GT: ~I waʃn't INTENDING to create a dvplicate of myʃelf, yov know.~ 05:28 GT: ~It ʃimply happened.~ 05:28 GA: yeah but you opened the pandoras box 05:28 GA: you dont open pandoras box man thats rule 1 05:28 GA: and then you didnt kill your double 05:28 GA: when obviously hes going to turn out to be evil 05:29 GA: next time one of you fuckers should listen to me 05:29 GA: anyway whatre you gonna do about it 05:29 GA: need any help? 05:29 GT: ~Yov can keep an eye on my dovble, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 05:30 GA: yeah howm i sposed to know if its the double 05:30 GT: ~I'm cvrrently on LOLWAT with Kate and ʃhovld remain there for qvite ʃome time.~ 05:30 GA: like if everyones walking up to him asking the riddle hes gonna know somethings up 05:30 GT: ~If yov ʃee me on the Ark, aʃʃvme it iʃ the dovble.~ 05:30 GA: oh you bring kate but not me 05:30 GA: im hurt 05:30 GT: ~And yov won't be aʃking the riddle. I will be.~ 05:30 GA: oh 05:30 GT: ~I needed her. ʃhe'ʃ the Time player.~ 05:30 GA: yeah well. well im the mind player. 05:30 GT: ~I recrvited her to rewind my Denizen ʃo I can rekill it.~ 05:30 GT: ~I highly dovbt yov're capable of that.~ 05:30 GA: why do you need to rekill your denizen 05:31 GA: and you dont know me 05:31 GT: ~Becavʃe it iʃ one of the reqvirementʃ on Libby'ʃ Primer.~ 05:31 GA: oh 05:31 GA: that sounds like effort 05:31 GA: oh man have i told you about nate and i 05:31 GT: ~Yeʃ, well, I haven't been ʃimply waltzing with the Herald theʃe paʃt 6 monthʃ.~ 05:31 GA: we're totally dating man 05:32 GA: incognito, he doesnt wanna be seen with me 05:32 GT: ~The dance iʃ mvch more complex than that.~ 05:32 GA: also i have to be dina all the time 05:32 GA: what 05:32 GT: ~Oh, congratvlationʃ, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 05:32 GA: whyre you dancing with the herald 05:32 GT: ~Training.~ 05:32 GT: ~It'ʃ qvite effective, really.~ 05:32 GA: you gonna dance your denizen to death 05:32 GT: ~No.~ 05:32 GA: gonna invite them to a ball and then have a contest 05:32 GA: blast him with your space moves 05:33 GT: ~I am going to enter into a 'battle trance', which ʃhovld theoretically heighten my combat ʃkillʃ.~ 05:33 GA: sounds like some anime bullshit 05:34 GA: and theoretically my ass dude you can only get better through milestones 05:34 GT: ~Yov wovld be ʃvrpriʃed.~ 05:34 GA: wait unless you actually earn milestones through training 05:34 GA: is that how it works? shit, man, i thought we got those for accomplishing things, like beating worlds and killing jack 05:35 GA: speaking of beating worlds goddamnit i need to get invited to more parties so i can get more milestones im way behind on this shit 05:35 GT: ~Well, I don't believe I've gained any mileʃtoneʃ.~ 05:36 GA: yeah and that means you havent actually gotten any better 05:36 GA: its all in the stats man 05:36 GT: ~And the ʃtvntʃ.~ 05:36 GA: those too 05:37 GA: whyre you bothering to talk to me dont you have shit to be doing 05:38 GT: ~The Denizen iʃ proving more difficvlt to track down than expected.~ 05:38 GA: everyones havin these cool ass adventures and im just talking to fuckin slugs 05:38 GT: ~ʃlvgʃ?~ 05:38 GA: its a long story 05:38 GA: escaryogurt wants me to learn shit about ropes and crap 05:38 GA: and some other stuff 05:38 GT: ~Eʃcar...yogvrt?~ 05:39 GA: gastrogod yeah 05:39 GT: ~Thiʃ failʃ to clear thingʃ vp.~ 05:39 GA: yogi snaila 05:39 GA: sodium slug 05:40 GA: terror in a shell, whatever you wanna call him 05:40 GT: ~ʃo ʃome ʃort of...ʃlvg myʃtic, from what I'm gathering?~ 05:40 GA: hes one of my worlds consorts 05:40 GA: yknow. the world with salt. and razors. 05:40 GA: fun place. 05:40 GA: or maybe hes all of them. or just using the royal we. im not sure. 05:41 GT: ~Confvʃing.~ 05:41 GA: yeah its a lot harder on my end mr i have wings and i dont have to climb a rope 05:42 GT: ~Ropeclimbing?~ 05:42 GA: yeah, and while youre up there prancin about in the sky takin your wings for granted why dont you kick over the ladder too 05:42 GT: ~Ladder?~ 05:43 GT: ~I'm afraid I don't have the ʃlighteʃt idea what yov're talking abovt.~ 05:43 GA: hahah suck it i have secret knowledge 05:44 GT: ~How wonderfvl for yov.~ 05:45 GA: yeah so like if i see your double what do i do 05:45 GA: do i kick him in the trollballs or do i like pretend i dont know hes the fake 05:45 GT: ~Act natvral, I think. There'ʃ no need to alert him to the fact that I'm aware of hiʃ ʃcheme jvʃt yet.~ 05:46 GA: what are his schemes 05:46 GA: whats he even doing 05:46 GT: ~Attempting to fill Libby'ʃ Primer before I am able to.~ 05:46 GT: ~And cvrrently ʃvcceeding, vnfortvnately.~ 05:46 GA: yeah nobody filled me in on what primers even are 05:46 GA: like, ever 05:46 GA: no, dont bother explaining it 05:46 GT: ~Oh, all right.~ 05:47 GA: you referenced it pretty casually im sure everyone already knows and we dont wanna put the viewers through too much redundant exposition 05:47 GA: 'god, we already KNOW about the alien shit, move on already! what, do you think we're so stupid we need it explained ten times?!' they yell 05:48 GT: ~Thiʃ beginʃ to grate my nerveʃ.~ 05:49 GA: mine too, man 05:49 GA: mine too 05:52 GA: i was being sarcastic dude explain what a flippin primer is already 05:52 GT: ~Well, yov covld have made that a tad clearer.~ 05:54 GA: well jeez sorry i just assumed everyone was ignoring my insane rambling by this point 05:54 GA: you dont seem to be taking heed any of the sane parts when i say them 05:55 GT: ~Did yov perhapʃ think that the reaʃon for thiʃ iʃ becavʃe they're embedded in the inʃane partʃ?~ 05:55 GT: ~Hm, that covld have been worded better.~ 05:55 GT: ~Think abovt? Conʃider?~ 05:55 GT: ~Conʃider, yeʃ.~ 05:56 GA: 'one mark of a cloudcuckoolander is when, ninety percent of the time, you think the character is just plain nuts, but ten percent of the time, you suspect that the character is in fact the only sane man on the show.' 05:56 GA: 'in other words, a cloudcuckoolander has massive knowledge and understanding of the workings of the universe, but a poor way of communicating it to everyone else.' 05:57 GA: 'unfortunately, when they are genre savvy, nobody else is' 05:57 GT: ~Well, not everyone here knowʃ of the...natvre of ovr exiʃtence, and fewer ʃtill are qvite aʃ...brazen abovt it aʃ yov.~ 05:57 GT: ~In fact, yov are the only one who reacheʃ that level of blvntneʃʃ, really.~ 05:57 GA: i was more talking about the fact that nobody listens when i say 'the clone is evil' or 'jack being back is bad news' 05:58 GA: if we ever encounter another cloudcuckoolander like me and nobody else is taking heed of their cassandra truths you know like hell *i* will be 05:58 GA: and then me and them will ride off into the fucking sunset while the rest of you losers get murdered by the monster of the week 05:58 GT: ~I'm ʃo happy for the hypothetical pair of yov.~ 05:58 GA: i ship it already 05:59 GT: ~How vtterly ʃcandalovʃ of yov.~ 05:59 GA: scratch off doir/nate ladies and gentlemen a new boat has taken to the seas 06:00 GT: ~"Thiʃ ʃhip Iʃ ʃailed By The People Who Ride On It Becavʃe ʃhipʃ Generally Do Not Have The Cranial Capacity To Navigate Dangerovʃ Waterʃ'?~ 06:01 GA: sure, why not 06:04 GT: ~It iʃ trvly the perfect ʃhip name.~ 06:04 GA: man i hope our children arent as fuckin stupid as we are 06:05 GT: ~Optimiʃtic aʃ ever, I ʃee.~ 06:05 GA: pessimists are ready 06:05 GA: eh, and realists 06:06 GT: ~Well, I covld not aʃcertain mvch in the brief glimpʃeʃ Libby ʃhowed me, bvt Lily ʃeemed the intelligent ʃort, if a bit...boiʃterovʃ.~ 06:06 GA: whos lily 06:06 GA: is that my child 06:06 GT: ~Yeʃ.~ 06:06 GA: my child with libby? 06:06 GT: ~Indeed.~ 06:06 GA: why lily? 06:07 GA: i always thought rose was the best flower name 06:07 GT: ~I'm vnʃvre. I only know it iʃ the name ʃhe waʃ referred to with.~ 06:07 GT: ~ʃhe lookʃ a good deal like yov, yov know. At the very leaʃt her hair iʃ jvʃt aʃ ovtrageovʃ.~ 06:07 GA: damn i didnt know libby had info on our kids 06:07 GA: i thought twinks couldnt have hair 06:08 GT: ~ʃhe iʃ only half-twink, yov mvʃt remember. The biologieʃ will not be identical.~ 06:08 GA: yeah but you would think all of her libby genes would be dominant 06:08 GA: like how native americans cant have facial hair 06:08 GA: or half native americans or like 1/8 native americans 06:11 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe yov can aʃk her when we reach their ʃeʃʃion. I myʃelf wovld like to know what circvmʃtanceʃ led to all fovr of Thiago'ʃ limbʃ to be replaced with robotic proʃtheticʃ.~ 06:15 GA: hahah cool 06:15 GA: maybe the circumstances were related to the whole selling his soul thing 06:16 GT: ~Don't remind me.~ 06:16 GA: yeah dude that was pretty morally shitty of you 06:17 GA: i mean youre supposed to be the one with the morals here dude 06:17 GT: ~Yeʃ, all right, yov can ʃhvt vp abovt it now.~ 06:17 GT: ~I rather think I have learned my damned leʃʃon.~ 06:18 GA: stop making deals with devils, yes, everyone seems to be learning that the hard way 06:18 GA: stupid shits 06:18 GA: man i forgot how fun talking via text is 06:18 GT: ~Well, if I'm to fill Libby'ʃ Primer, I'll have to once again.~ 06:18 GA: you can totally just say whatever you want without having to worry about people crying lmao 06:18 GA: oh my god 06:18 GA: you are literally going to get us all killed 06:19 GT: ~One of the reqvirementʃ iʃ to make a deal with the horrorterrorʃ.~ 06:19 GT: ~I'm jvʃt aʃ worried aʃ yov are, believe yov me.~ 06:19 GA: what kinda deal are you going to make 06:19 GA: dude dont you think maybe 06:19 GA: like 06:19 GA: you should just 06:19 GA: give up? 06:19 GT: ~NO.~ 06:19 GA: youre getting a bit obsessed man 06:19 GA: i mean i barely ever see you any more dude 06:20 GT: ~I CANNOT fail her again, Doir.~ 06:20 GA: again? 06:20 GA: what youve already failed her 06:20 GT: ~I failed to complete her firʃt Primer. Mooregard died before I covld find him.~ 06:20 GA: okay 06:20 GA: and youre still trying this even harder primer because...? 06:21 GT: ~Becavʃe I am in love with Libby, and I will do whatever it takeʃ to make her happy.~ 06:21 GA: you sound like a bit of a sycophant 06:21 GA: is she filling your super hard primer 06:22 GT: ~I don't have a Primer.~ 06:22 GA: why not 06:22 GA: thats kinda unfair that you have to do so much shit for her isnt it 06:22 GT: ~It iʃ the cvʃtom of twink ʃociety. It'ʃ not my place to qveʃtion the practice.~ 06:23 GA: whyd you suddenly like fall head over heels in love with her anyway dude 06:23 GA: like what the hell 06:23 GA: asshole 06:25 GA: what exactly was that 'thing with scarlet' anyway 06:26 GT: ~I...~ 06:26 GT: ~I cannot ʃay.~ 06:26 GT: ~ʃhe might ʃee.~ 06:27 GA: okay and she wont think its suspicious that you did something secret with scarlet to fall in love with her gotcha 06:27 GT: ~ʃhe doeʃ not know, cvrrently.~ 06:27 GT: ~I do not intend for her ever to know.~ 06:27 GA: what would she do if she did know 06:28 GT: ~I am not ʃvre.~ 06:28 GT: ~Likely ʃhe wovld not ʃtay with me for long after.~ 06:28 GA: man 06:28 GA: i can blackmail you into doing anything for me now 06:28 GA: youre lucky im such a good friend and not yknow like salty about you dumping me or youd be so fucked 06:29 GT: ~Moʃt likely, yeʃ.~ 06:29 GA: you suck at keeping secrets dude. you dont just tell the chaotic guy your super secrets. like what are you expecting to happen. 06:29 GA: i mean i know im doing this whole 'bored with insanity time to be more sane' thing but still 06:29 GA: pretty dumb move there 06:30 GT: ~Then what wovld yov have had me do? Walk away with nary an explanation aʃ to why I abandoned yov with nary a look back?~ 06:31 GT: ~ʃimply ʃmile and ʃay 'Terribly ʃorry, bvt I love another now. No hard feelingʃ.'?~ 06:31 GA: yeah dude thats the 'sure to never backfire on you in a dramatic and absolutely life-shattering way' approach 06:31 GT: ~Bvt it wovld have HVRT yov.~ 06:32 GA: it hurt me anyway dude 06:32 GT: ~More than it already wovld, in any caʃe.~ 06:32 GA: and like id even suspect anything 06:32 GA: cmon 90% of my decisions are completely on impulse why would i think anything is up with someone else doing it 06:32 GT: ~...I wovld hope yov think me better than that.~ 06:33 GA: dude youre an idiot of course i dont 06:33 GA: when i get to say 'i told you so' to people they get automatically demoted to 'idiot' status in my book 06:34 GT: ~Well.~ 06:34 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe I'll be going, then. No ʃenʃe in my dragging yov down with my inferior intellect any longer.~ 06:35 GT: ~Yov have ropeʃ to climb, whatever the hell that meanʃ.~ 06:35 GA: hell yeah i do 06:35 GA: see you later, you stupid fishy fuck 06:35 GA: lmao 06:35 GT: ~Yov don't even care, do yov.~ 06:36 GA: care about what 06:36 GA: the fact that youre on a dangerous mission and could likely die, and youre only doing it because youre desperately and or magically in love with someone who has really high standards? 06:37 GT: ~No.~ 06:37 GT: ~Never yov mind.~ 06:37 GA: wait what did you mean then 06:37 GT: ~It'ʃ clearly not important.~ 06:37 GA: whats not important 06:37 GA: you gotta tell me dude 06:38 GA: you? are you saying i dont care about you? 06:38 GT: ~How ever did yov gveʃʃ.~ 06:39 GA: well theres you here, and me 06:39 GA: why would you think i dont care about you man 06:41 GT: ~Talking to ʃomeone doeʃ not neceʃʃarily eqval caring abovt them.~ 06:41 GT: ~I ʃpeak to ʃcarlet, on occaʃion.~ 06:41 GA: what made you possibly think i dont care about you 06:42 GA: wtf dude you think just cause we havent crossed paths so often lately and im taking out my bad moodness on you means i dont care any more? 06:43 GT: ~Well, it wovld appear I'm an idiot now ʃimply becavʃe I'm not qvite aʃ 'genre-ʃavvy' aʃ yov.~ 06:43 GA: i give you guys shit about that like every day 06:44 GA: you may have forgotten, but we're best friends, dude 06:45 GT: ~I haven't forgotten!~ 06:45 GA: yeah sure seems like it 06:45 GA: i mean how much personal plot shit have you done that ive missed? like ten things? 06:45 GA: man we used to talk like every day and the last time i saw you was like months ago now i think 06:46 GT: ~That'ʃ not trve! We had dinner in the commiʃʃary together!~ 06:47 GA: yeah and how long ago was that 06:47 GT: ~I...I don't know.~ 06:47 GT: ~Recently?~ 06:47 GA: dude that was like 06:48 GA: wait how long have we been on the ark so far 06:48 GA: six months? 06:48 GT: ~That ʃovndʃ right, yeʃ.~ 06:48 GA: yeah and i talked to you before dating nate (which was around three-four months in) but after we went to losac (three months)... 06:48 GA: so that makes it about three months ago 06:49 GT: ~THREE MONTHʃ?~ 06:49 GA: yeah man 06:49 GA: thats like how long our whole damn adventure in the session was 06:49 GA: or, wait, that was like... october... to... we had valentines day, right? 06:50 GA: uhhh... 06:50 GA: yeah whatever 06:50 GT: ~There waʃ that one odd event that no one bvt Maenam appearʃ to remember.~ 06:50 GT: ~I believe that waʃ arovnd Mateʃprit Day?~ 06:50 GA: yeah thats valentines day 06:50 GA: man, feels like forever ago 06:51 GT: ~It trvly doeʃ.~ 06:51 GT: ~Bvt for goodneʃʃ' ʃake, THREE MONTHʃ? THREE?~ 06:51 GA: yeah 06:51 GA: way to ignore your friends man 06:51 GA: so fuckin hurt, you cant see it but there are just tears streaming down my face right now 06:52 GA: because lately everyones taken up crying as their main interest 06:52 GT: ~Goodneʃʃ. It'ʃ almoʃt aʃ if they have emotionʃ.~ 06:52 GA: yeah i tried the whole emotions thing and im honestly not impressed 06:53 GA: was getting pretty... moral, and nice there. 06:53 GT: ~Heaven forbid.~ 06:53 GA: eh, sorry, im still pretty moral and nice 06:53 GA: still a bit angry about how my mind training is going 06:54 GA: still a lot of things 06:54 GA: but mostly frustrated. frustrated is what i am. 06:56 GT: ~I'm...not entirely ʃvre how I've felt theʃe paʃt 6 monthʃ.~ 06:57 GT: ~I've ʃimply been killing and dancing and killing ʃome more.~ 06:57 GT: ~There iʃn't really time to think.~ 06:57 GA: sounds fun 06:57 GA: also sounds like youre completely obsessed 06:57 GA: have you taken any free time to like 06:57 GA: yknow 06:58 GA: sit down 06:58 GA: maybe read a book 06:58 GA: christ 06:58 GA: youre overworking yourself to death, and seriads doing absolutely nothing 06:59 GT: ~If I'm to maʃter every fraymotif I can and craft Legendary armor, the grind iʃ very neceʃʃary.~ 06:59 GA: uh, dude 06:59 GA: you dont maybe wanna 06:59 GA: tell the rest how to do that 06:59 GA: so we can become useful too? 07:00 GA: ???? 07:01 GT: ~We all know the method of pvrchaʃing Fraymotifʃ, and the method of crafting Legendary armor iʃ identical to that of craftin Legendary weaponry aʃ far aʃ I can tell.~ 07:01 GT: ~Crafting, apologieʃ.~ 07:02 GA: like we have the money or grist to do that dude 07:02 GT: ~Yeʃ, exactly.~ 07:02 GT: ~Which iʃ why I've been killing every monʃter in ʃight on variovʃ landʃ.~ 07:02 GA: dude that sounds fun as fuck 07:02 GA: i wanna come 07:02 GT: ~Perhapʃ after I rekill my Denizen.~ 07:03 GA: why do you keep saying rekill 07:03 GT: ~Becavʃe cvrrently, my Denizen iʃ dead.~ 07:03 GT: ~I killed it.~ 07:03 GT: ~Or rather, the other me killed it.~ 07:03 GA: oh 07:04 GA: and why do you have to kill it again, again? 07:04 GA: is this a primer thing? 07:04 GT: ~Yeʃ.~ 07:04 GT: ~I mvʃt kill my Denizen, alone and vnaided.~ 07:04 GA: but youre bringing kate with you 07:04 GT: ~In order for there to be a Denizen to kill, yeʃ.~ 07:04 GA: doesnt that count as aid 07:05 GT: ~I don't believe ʃo.~ 07:05 GT: ~The exact wording waʃ 'kill my denizen ʃinglehandedly', ʃo it ʃhovld be all right.~ 07:05 GA: hahah youd make a good lawyer 07:06 GA: i mean, not really 07:06 GA: you seem like youd probably cry when the other lawyer started talking shit about you 07:07 GT: ~I'm flattered, really.~ 07:07 GA: sorry 07:07 GA: being nice is harder than i thought 07:08 GA: im just too blunt 07:09 GT: ~Yov ʃimply need to learn the wayʃ of ʃnarky commentary.~ 07:10 GA: no, see, thats still mean 07:10 GT: ~Yeʃ, bvt it'ʃ mvch more enjoyable. It'ʃ ʃomewhat of a gvilty pleaʃvre of mine.~ 07:11 GA: yeah i know how to snark dude 07:11 GA: and it can be fun but the point is to not be mean 07:11 GA: sami and maenam are already on their ways to being deadpan snarkers we cant have so many 07:12 GT: ~Maenam iʃ becoming ʃnarky?~ 07:12 GA: i dunno, thats how she was during that adventure 07:12 GA: she seems to have gone back to her bubbly, ignorant, unfashionable ways now though 07:12 GA: status quo is god i suppose 07:13 GT: ~I qvite like Maenam'ʃ faʃhion, I'll have yov know.~ 07:13 GA: yeah she can make some cool stuff 07:13 GT: ~ʃhe made me the moʃt wonderfvl ʃvit in a faʃhion exchange once.~ 07:14 GA: but a lot of it just makes me wonder if shes colorblind 07:14 GA: yeah dude ive seen that suit 07:14 GA: dunno how you wear that unironically 07:14 GT: ~I'm not entirely ʃvre what yov're attempting to get at.~ 07:14 GA: pfft 07:15 GA: dude 07:15 GA: 'gaudy' is an understatement 07:15 GT: ~Yeʃ!~ 07:15 GT: ~Iʃn't it ʃplendid?~ 07:15 GA: no, i mean 07:15 GA: wait 07:15 GA: gaudy is bad dude 07:16 GA: its ugly, too bright, silly 07:16 GA: tasteless 07:16 GT: ~Yov certainly are ʃtating qvite a lot of yovr perʃonal beliefʃ.~ 07:16 GA: dude cmon 07:17 GA: its clearly being played for laughs that shes a terrible fashionista 07:17 GT: ~Oh, for goodneʃʃ' ʃAKE, Doir.~ 07:18 GA: youre just falling into it man 07:18 GT: ~I am qvite fond of Maenam'ʃ faʃhion, and yov're not abovt to convince me it'ʃ terrible ʃimply by ʃtating that yov diʃlike gavdy clothing.~ 07:18 GA: gaudy is not a good thing! 07:18 GA: its- its in the definition! 07:19 GA: for the record, sami thinks it sucks too 07:19 GT: ~All right?~ 07:20 GA: every word you say denying it is just adding to the joke 07:21 GT: ~Well, conʃider me the new covrt jeʃter, then.~ 07:21 GA: yeah okay 07:22 GT: ~Oh goodneʃʃ, aʃ long aʃ we're on the ʃvbject of clothing, I created the moʃt MAGNIFICENT ʃvit while alchemizing the other day.~ 07:22 GA: did you now 07:22 GA: is it covered in sequins 07:22 GT: ((http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lrumwwkLtA1qhnw3jo1_500.png look i actually found a picture of a 3 in the morning suit)) 07:23 GT: ~No, not...exactly.~ 07:23 GT: ~Here, it'ʃ eaʃier to vnderʃtand if I ʃimply ʃhow yov.~ 07:23 -- gregariousTroubadour GT sends the file 3inthemorningsuit.png -- 07:23 GA: pffffffffffheheheheh 07:23 GA: wow 07:24 GA: that is so dorky its unbelievable 07:24 GT: ~*I* think it'ʃ rather nice.~ 07:24 GT: ~It'ʃ not every ʃvit that giveʃ the illvʃion of being crafted from the fabric of ʃpacetime itʃelf, yov know.~ 07:24 GT: ~Rather fitting for a ʃpace player, I think.~ 07:24 GA: yeah, i mean, id wear it, but id only be wearing it ironically 07:25 GA: and i run around in panties ive set the bar pretty low 07:25 GA: though i havent in a while 07:25 GA: been rolling as dina for a few months now 07:26 GA: i mean not that i havent been running around in panties as dina 07:26 GT: ~Iʃ it...odd, being the oppoʃite gender for ʃo long?~ 07:26 GA: well, besides on particular incident with scarlet, its been pretty much the same 07:26 GA: oh except the periods 07:26 GA: those suck 07:27 GT: ~...Yov have a diʃlike for pvnctvation?~ 07:27 GA: well kind of 07:27 GA: no, thats not what i mean 07:27 GA: ryspor 07:27 GA: my genitals rip themselves apart internally and bleed out once a month 07:28 GT: ~Are yov ʃERIOVʃ?~ 07:29 GA: yep 07:29 GT: ~Why have yov not ʃovght medical ATTENTION yet?~ 07:29 GA: thats the worst part man 07:29 GA: this is NORMAL 07:29 GT: ~...~ 07:29 GT: ~Hvmanʃ are INʃANE.~ 07:29 GA: you dont wanna know what happens if i change back during the process either man 07:30 GT: ~Pleaʃe feel free not to elaborate.~ 07:30 GA: IF I CHANGE BACK, RYSPOR. 07:30 GA: I BLEED. 07:30 GA: OUT OF MY DICK. 07:30 GT: ~I ʃAID YOV WERE VNDER NO OBLIGATION TO ELABORATE~ 07:31 GT: ~HOW HAVE YOV ʃVRVIVED Aʃ A ʃPECIEʃ THIʃ LONG~ 07:31 GA: I DONT KNOW 07:31 GA: BUT I WEEP FOR THE POOR SOULS WHO DIDNT HAVE TAMPONS BEFORE LIKE 07:31 GA: I DUNNO 07:32 GA: THE 1920S? 07:32 GA: I THINK THEY WERE ORIGINALLY INVENTED FOR ONE OF THE WORLD WARS TO BE BANDAGES OR SOMETHING. 07:32 GT: ~...Do I WANT to know what tamponʃ are?~ 07:32 GA: okay man 07:32 GA: so like 07:32 GA: its this little tube 07:32 GT: ~I don't.~ 07:32 GT: ~I've decided I don't.~ 07:32 GA: trolls are lucky, ryspor 07:32 GA: very lucky 07:33 GT: ~Thiʃ iʃ becoming abvndantly clear to me.~ 07:33 GT: ~Of covrʃe, we're incapable of reprodvction now that the mother grvb iʃ gone, ʃo it'ʃ a bit of a dovble-edged ʃword.~ 07:34 GA: true 07:34 GA: but you have GRABBY TENTACLE DICKS 07:34 GT: ~Retractable grabby tentacle dickʃ, no leʃʃ.~ 07:34 GT: ~I ʃtill find it odd that hvman genitalia ʃimply...~ 07:35 GT: ~Hangʃ.~ 07:35 GA: your dick is way cooler than mine man 07:35 GA: unfair 07:36 GA: at least all three of our species' have butts 07:36 GA: butts are a universal constant 07:36 GT: ~Hvzzah?~ 07:37 GT: ~I don't ʃee the appeal of poʃterior movndʃ, really. They're ʃimply...well, movndʃ on one'ʃ poʃterior.~ 07:37 GA: youre just saying that cause you dont have the booty 07:38 GT: ~I have qvite the booty, I'll have yov know.~ 07:38 GT: ~It'ʃ been deʃcribed aʃ 'pert'.~ 07:38 GA: nah man, your booty aint nearly as fine as mine 07:38 GT: ~I highly dovbt that.~ 07:39 GA: psh. who called your booty pert? seriad? 07:39 GA: she just says that shit so she can get magic from us. 07:39 GT: ~Joʃʃik, actvally.~ 07:39 GA: he had low standards 07:40 GA: i mean, he went out with scarlet, didnt he 07:40 GA: and tlaloc 07:40 GT: ~ʃcarlet forced him into the relationʃhip, and Tlaloc waʃ in a qvadrant that practically reqvireʃ yov to have low ʃtandardʃ.~ 07:40 GA: eheheheh 07:41 GA: either way, you cant deny that i have a beautifuller booty than you 07:41 GA: as well as a better rack ;D 07:41 GT: ~I haven't been Ryʃpra enovgh timeʃ to determine the ʃize of my rvmbleʃphereʃ.~ 07:42 GA: yeah well youve got a lot to contend with here, and youre already as thin as a stick anyway 07:42 GA: face it. im the hottest girl. 07:42 GT: ~We ʃhall ʃee.~ 07:43 GA: yeah im so hot i got nate to fall in love with me beat that 07:43 GT: ~With pleaʃvre.~ 07:44 GA: either way i was first to the magical girl scene 07:44 GA: i got dibs 07:45 GA: im *the* magical girl 07:45 GT: ~Mm, yeʃ, I ʃee.~ 07:46 GA: speaking of girls, youre gonna have to tell me what exactly scarlet did eventually 07:46 GA: cause cmon dude 07:48 GT: ~If yov're ʃo deʃperate to know, then aʃk her yovrʃelf. ʃhe likely haʃ wayʃ of enʃvring no eaveʃdropping can take place.~ 07:49 GA: um no 07:49 GA: i cant go ask scarlet things 07:49 GA: there was an incident 07:49 GT: ~An incident.~ 07:49 GA: yes 07:49 GA: an incident 07:50 GT: ~All right, then.~ 07:51 GA: no, no man 07:51 GA: youre supposed to go 07:51 GA: 'oh right... the *incident*.' 07:52 GA: yknow because its a noodle incident we all know about but we dont directly address 07:52 GT: ~I've been away for three monthʃ, apparently.~ 07:54 GA: man youre doing this all wrong 07:54 GA: just, whatever, forget about it 07:54 GA: tell me what she did though 07:55 GA: i mean i deserve to know 07:55 GT: ~Oh, don't yov pvll that card on me.~ 07:56 GA: come on 08:00 GT: ~No.~ 08:00 GA: yes 08:00 GT: ~No.~ 08:00 GA: yes 08:02 GT: ~No.~ 08:03 GA: yes 08:03 GT: ~NO.~ 08:03 GA: yes 08:04 GT: ~Doir.~ 08:04 GA: yes? 08:04 GT: ~I am not going to tell yov what happened with ʃcarlet.~ 08:04 GA: why not 08:04 GT: ~Becavʃe, aʃ I've ʃaid, Libby might ʃee.~ 08:04 GA: did she whip up a harry potter style love potion 08:05 GA: yknow if you have any babies while under the effects of that theyll never be able to feel true love 08:05 GA: thats why voldemort cant 08:05 GT: ~Yeʃ, thiʃ iʃ exactly what happened.~ 08:06 GT: ~Well done, yov've gveʃʃed it.~ 08:06 GA: okay either im completely wrong, or i just accidentally guessed correctly in a comedic way and in such a fashion that id never realize i had 08:06 GA: but then again this could just be a deconstruction of that specific trope by me calling it out 08:06 GA: damnit 08:06 GA: foiled again 08:07 GT: ~How terribly vnfortvnate.~ 08:07 GA: okay now tell me man 08:07 GA: come on 08:07 GA: like dude its seriously uncool that youre not telling me 08:08 GA: you have to at least promise to say it next we meet in person 08:09 GT: ~...Fine.~ 08:09 GT: ~Alʃo, yov're not allowed to aʃk Ryʃpor Prime abovt it.~ 08:09 GA: damnit 08:09 GA: fine 08:10 GT: ~I had a feeling yov might try to exploit that loophole.~ 08:10 GA: actually i hadnt thought of it nor would i really consider talking to your evil double 08:10 GT: ~That'ʃ good, then, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 08:10 GA: was probably just gonna like, eat some food, maybe take a bath 08:11 GA: or read through order of the stick againi and look for quotes to quote 08:11 GT: ~Order of the ʃtick?~ 08:11 GA: and weep because the world was destroyed *right* as a dinosaur showed up 08:11 GA: like seriously. worst timing ever. rip in peace order of the stick. 08:12 GA: it was a webcomic 08:12 GT: ~Ah.~ 08:12 GA: at one point one of the villains determines that the heroes know his party member is a vampire simply because theyre talking about his 'condition' freely rather than talking about it as a 'condition' 08:13 GA: it is part of my new religion 08:13 GA: the holy book is tvtropes 08:13 GA: this is like a psalm or something 08:13 GT: ~All hail and all that.~ 08:14 GA: anyway im gonna go, like, smear jelly on the wall or something 08:14 GT: ~Oh, all right.~ 08:14 GT: ~Ah, wait, before yov go:~ 08:14 GA: yeah that was a pretty weak excuse, nobodys buying that, i need to try harder 08:15 GA: oh? 08:15 GT: ~I ʃhovld tell yov the fvll code, ʃo yov're fvlly prepared.~ 08:15 GA: okay 08:16 GT: ~Aʃ yov've ʃeen, if it'ʃ me, I will begin any converʃation by aʃking why a raven iʃ like a writing deʃk. I'm covnting on my dovble to not have thovght of thiʃ code becavʃe it iʃ baʃed on an experience that I had that he did not.~ 08:16 GA: pretty sneaky sis 08:17 GA: what do i say back to you 08:17 GT: ~To add an additional layer of ʃecvrity, however, yov mvʃt reʃpond with the anʃwer yov told me Lewiʃ Carroll had come vp with to pleaʃe hiʃ fanʃ. If I ʃay that there iʃ no anʃwer, or act confvʃed, then it iʃ not me.~ 08:17 GA: wait what was the answer he came up with again 08:18 GT: ~I can't remember, and likely ʃhovldn't ʃay it in here, in caʃe he iʃ able to acceʃʃ my logʃ. Yov were the one who told it to me, in any caʃe. Yov ʃhovld theoretically be able to ʃearch for it if yov trvly cannot remember~ 08:18 GT: ~.~ 08:18 GA: fuck it dude who cares im just gonna say 'penis' that good enough for you 08:18 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe it will have to do.~ 08:19 GA: see ya later 08:19 GT: ~Pleaʃe inform the otherʃ that I am not to be trvʃted vnleʃʃ I vʃe the code aʃ well.~ 08:19 GA: yeah, yeah 08:19 GT: ~Vntil next time, Doir.~ 08:19 GA: damnit man now that youve talked over my goodbye i have to say it again 08:19 GA: goodbye 08:19 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 08:19 --